


max wrists are white

by ItsLexAgain



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, German, Suicide, dadvid
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLexAgain/pseuds/ItsLexAgain
Summary: Max spürte wie er anfing zu stirren. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich, stachen heraus. Alles in seinem Blickfeld verschwomm, vermischte sich zu einem wässrigen Wirrwarr aus Farben, und nur das Weiß seiner Haut sprang heraus. Das Einzige was er klar sah. Weiß, und noch mehr weiß, und zwischendurch das zarte Blau seiner Adern, die schutzlos und pulsierend unter seiner Haut lagen. Pulsierend, also lebendig.





	max wrists are white

**Author's Note:**

> hello, folks. *hands tissues*

Max starrte hinab auf das weiche, milchige Fleisch an seinen Handgelenken. Je länger er hinsah, umso mehr komische Formen konnte er auf seiner Haut erkennen. Seine Augen fingen an zu brennen, als er vergessen hatte für eine längere Zeit zu blinzeln. Vergessen, einfach vergessen, eine einfache Interaktion seines Körpers. Das Trockene und Juckende in seinen Irden ignorierte er. Sie würden schon aufhören zu klagen, sollte er es genug versuchen. 

Max spürte wie er anfing zu stirren. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich, stachen heraus. Alles in seinem Blickfeld verschwomm, vermischte sich zu einem wässrigen Wirrwarr aus Farben, und nur das Weiß seiner Haut sprang heraus. Das Einzige was er klar sah. Weiß, und noch mehr weiß, und zwischendurch das zarte Blau seiner Adern, die schutzlos und pulsierend unter seiner Haut lagen. Pulsierend, also lebendig.

Max gab dem Drang nach. Er schloss seine nun dankbar aufjaulenden Augen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, die eine umfasste ein verheißungsvolles Nichts, die andere einen hölzernen Griff. Das Gefühl von Splittern und Holzfasern unter seinen Fingerkuppen erschreckte ihn. Das Holz war hart, und er war es nicht gewohnt etwas sich so echt anfühlendes auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Sie war von jeglichen Berührungen entwöhnt worden.

Max ließ zu, wie sein Körper tiefer in die Badewanne gleitete. Er machte sich schwach und ungelenkig, spürte wie das kalte Wasser seinen Körper hinauf schwappte und ihn bis zum Hals bedeckte. Wie eine Bettdecke, dachte er. Doch der Versuch, sich hinein zu kuscheln schlug fehl. Er ließ seine Arme vom Badewannenrand hinunter gleiten und das Wasser traf in einem angenehmen Kälteschock auf seine Haut. Kalt. Er musste humorlos schmunzeln.

Max sah an sich hinab. Das Wasser bewegte sich in kleinen Wellen, ließ das Bild was seine Augen einfingen, unangenehm wackeln. Vor sich erstreckte sich nur Weiß, sein weißer Körper der mit dem Weiß des Keramik verschmolz und zu einer einzigen, riesigen Masse fusionierte. Was gehörte noch zu ihm, was war kalter Stein. 

Max tauchte unter. Wenn er genug Kraft hätte aufbringen können, hätte er mit seinen Händen seinen eigenen Kopf unter Wasser gedrückt. Hätte das nicht komisch ausgesehen. Er spürte, wie ihm das Badewasser in die Nase stieg. Unter Wasser öffnete er seine Augen, ohne dass sie brannten, starrte er durch die Oberfläche hindurch an die Decke. Ein endlos weites Feld von blauer Farbe. Wo die nur herkommt. Er wartete bis seine Augen anfingen würden, wegen dem Badeschaum zu brennen, bis ihm einfiel, dass keiner in der Wanne vorhanden war. Dies Bad war nicht dazu da um ihn reinzuwaschen.

Max wurde schon reingewaschen. Wenigstens hatte Daniel es versucht. Versucht und ist kläglich gescheitert. Vielleicht sind Max Sünden und Fehler einfach zu groß um je hinfort gespült zu werden. Er konnte nicht reingewaschen werden, weil er schon zu tief im Inneren verdroben ist. Selbst David konnte daran nichts ändern.

David war das einzig Gute in seinem Leben. Dieser große, schlaksige Mann mit der bescheuerten Frisur, aber der flammenden Farbe und der dümmlichen, aber hell erstrahlenden Lache. Seine Stimme hallte in Max’ Kopf nach, verklang wie ein Echo und verstummte jedes Mal vollkommen plötzlich. Jedes Mal dann, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, dass David schon lange in seiner Vergangenheit lag.

David war ein Gespenst seiner Kindheit. Als Max noch jünger war, hatte er sich ständig Gedanken über ihn gemacht, und diese gingen auch in seinem Alter nicht weg. Nun, 7 Jahre nach Camp Campell, fand Max sich allein vor, ohne David. 

David hatte ihn nach dem Ende der Sommerferien in den Arm genommen. Er hatte Max’ Tränen mit seinen Finger von seiner Wange aufgesammelt und ihm sanft übers Haar gestrichen. Max hatte es zu gelassen, hatte sich nicht gewehrt, sondern sich eher wohlig in die Berührung gelehnt. Das war bevor er nach Hause ging, und bevor Camp Campell geschlossen wurde.

David war fort. Max war fort. Jeglicher Wille neuen Kontakt aufzunehmen nur um daraufhin erneut verlassen zu werden, gestaltete sich schwer. Wenn nicht sogar unmöglich. Max’ Hand hatte öfters über dem Telefon geschwebt, seine Finger lagen manchmal auf den passenden Ziffern, doch sein Mund konnte die passenden Worte nicht finden. Dabei wollte er. So sehr. 

David war mehr Vater, als es je jemand hätte für ihn sein können.

Max tauchte auf. Seine nassen Locken hingen ihm schwer im Gesicht, zogen seinen Kopf hinunter, doch die schlechten Gedanken blieben an Ort und Stelle. Er setzte sich wieder auf, umklammerte das Holz und starrte auf seine Handgelenke. Weiß, weiß. Alles ist weiß. Und blau. Die Adern schienen blau.

Max warf einen Blick auf den hölzernen Gegenstand in seiner Hand. David hatte es ihm am vorletzten Tag im Camp geschenkt. Er meinte, es würde zu ihm passen, aber auch nur dann, wenn Max verspricht, niemanden damit zu verletzten. Max hatte genickt, die Augen verdreht, aber er hatte genickt. David überreichte ihm das Campingmesser.

Max seufzte. Tonlos und ohne Atem. Er umklammerte das Messer, grub seine Fingernägel in den hölzernen Griff, und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sehr seine Hand zitterte. Beinahe vibrierte. Er schloss und öffnete seine Augen kontaktlos, hielt sie auf Halbmast und spähte unter den Augenlidern hindurch. Seine Hand bewegte sich.

Max platzierte den Schnitt ohne Hintergedanken. Losgelöst und nüchtern. Er sah dabei zu, wie sich Weiß rot färbte und das Blau mit einem scharfen Schnitt durchtrennt wurde. Aber er wollte schreien. Rasch ertränkte er sein Handgelenk im Wasser, sein Körper sah durch den schwammrigen Spiegel des Nass, komisch und absurt rot gefärbt aus. Blanker Horror durchfuhr seinen Körper. Ein hoch ausgestoßener Schrei verstummte, der Drang danach sich die Luge wund zu kreischen verblieb. Seine Stimmbänder klangen keinen Ton mehr an. Und ehe Max sich wundern konnte, wohin die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verschwunden war und wohin ihm das Campingmesser aus den Händen geglitten war, war er tot.

Es tut mir Leid, Davee.


End file.
